


Runaway

by vivaforever597



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen realizes what she gave up by turning away from Acme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cascada song. Copied over here from FF.net because this is one of my favorite fic(let)s I've ever written.

I had it all. I had it all and left it behind.

Since I was very young, I longed for a true family. My classmates at the Girls' School, while friendly, never quite gave me the relationships I craved. The only time when I've had that was from my time at Acme.

I had my reasons for leaving. And even now, I consider them damned good ones, too. I am an intellectual being above all else. I need challenge. But what my 19-year-old self failed to understand – _knew_ , but didn't _understand_ – is that just as much, I need a family. I need love and affection. I need someone to be there to celebrate my accomplishments and mourn my losses.

What is the solution? Perhaps there is no perfect answer. A choice between intellectual stimulation without moral support or vice versa – a true Scylla and Charybdis.

How ironic, then, that the two people who understand me best are, in theory at least, my worst enemies. The two who would like nothing better than to capture me and lock me in a prison, away from any human contact.

In my darkest hours, I admit that should they ever catch me, I wouldn't fare much better incarcerated than Maelstrom.

It's a good thing, then, that they'll never catch me.


End file.
